Young Justice: Reclaiming the Lost (Story 2)
by Chloe19Grace13Maeve
Summary: Sequel to Invasion Redone. Disclaimer: We do not own YJ or DC Comics or any music used in this story. Lavender sacrificed herself for Earth and her loved sister, Aster. Now stranded on an island, with no memory, how will the team make her trust them again? And what will Blue risk in order to make Lavender love him once more? R&R to find out. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. I Don't Remember

Chapter One

**Watchtower**

**August 20**

"_Well…she says she doesn't remember anything._" Batgirl replied to Nightwing.

Lavender's stuck on an island in the middle of the ocean, and she's scared. But not as scared as when strange people appeared, trying to take her away, people who are her friends but she doesn't remember them.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember? She must remember **something**!" Blue started, Iridiven stopping him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Batgirl, does she remember anything? Anything at all?" Iridiven questioned in a calming tone.

"_No, nothing. Sorry, Iridiven…_"

"_Uh…Batgirl?_"

"_One second, guys_." Batgirl turned around, Wondergirl in the entrance of the bio-ship. They were inaudible for a moment before, "_What?_"

"Batgirl?" Aqualad questioned, getting her attention.

"_I gotta go. Lavender ran into the trees and the squad lost her. I'll report back later. Batgirl out._"

Then the screen went black. Blue walked over to a chair, falling back on it as the unbelievable rushed over him. The one girl he loved was alive this entire time, but she didn't remember anything. She didn't remember him, or any of the team…And she was slippery to catch as it was.

"Jaime…?" Lupita chirped next to her brother. "Are you alright?"

"…I don't know, Mirabella."

"Are you going home?"

"No, not right now. I'll meet you later, okay?"

"Okay…Should I tell _mami _what happened?"

"No, I'll explain when I come home." Then he looked up at her, forcing a smile. "Really, I'll be okay. Go home or with Garfield if you want. Okay?"

"Okay…" She kissed him on the cheek, like a sister, and left with Garfield.

Last month, Jaime sat down with his parents. He couldn't keep his life a secret from them anymore, he just…couldn't do that to them anymore. Sitting his parents down, he explained it the best he could.

**El Paso**

**Last Month (July 8)**

"Jaime, what is this all about?" Mrs. Reyes questioned, sitting on the couch with her husband.

Jaime sat in the chair adjacent from the couch, trying to figure out how to explain this in the most reasonable why possible.

"Mom…Dad…I—I need to tell you something. It's important and I don't want to keep it a secret anymore."

"What is this all about, _mijo_?" Bianca questioned once more.

In a firm, yet gentle tone Jaime had retold the last seven months of his secret life with the team. Explaining the truth of where he found Mirabella, and about Lavender, who she really was. The story seemed so unbelievable, yet so believable all at the same time; Jaime's parents didn't know what to make of it exactly. They listened closely, waiting for the retelling to be finished. When Jaime began with the Reach, his parents listened closer, not expecting it to follow with the aliens they knew were just taken off Earth. Jaime's voice was becoming a bit harsher as he talked, it became the worst when he explained the ending of the Reach invasion, when Lavender gave her life for the planet and saved her older sister from dying.

"And I tried so hard to catch her, to take the energy on myself, but it was too late. She had already disappeared. And now…Lavender's gone forever." Jaime finished, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking, failing horribly.

"Are you sure any of it is true?"

"_Papi_, I have a scarab stuck on my spine! Of course I'm sure it's true!" Jaime shouted, standing up, before realizing what he had done and sitting back down. "I'm sorry. I'm still upset about Lavender, I guess."

Mrs. Reyes walked over, hugging her son closely.

"I'm so sorry, _mijo_." She felt around his back, feeling the bump of the scarab. "I am so, so sorry."

"Thanks, _mami_." They released. "Um…Now that you know, Mirabella wanted to know if she can come home again. She misses you a lot."

"Oh, of course she can." Mr. Reyes replied.

"Good, because…she's outside waiting." Jaime explained, walking over to the front door. Opening it, Mirabella walked inside, wearing a dress, leggings, and flats. "This is Mirabella now."

"Oh, _mija_, look at you. You're so adorable." Bianca said, walking over.

"Do you really think so?" Mirabella questioned in surprise.

"Yes, we both do. Come here, Mirabella." Mr. Reyes said, hugging her.

It didn't take long for them to realize that Garfield had walked inside as well. Mr. Reyes released Mirabella, trying to hide her behind himself.

"Who is that?" He questioned.

"This is Garfield Logan; he's on the team with Mirabella and me." Jaime replied.

Garfield stuttered as he spoke, "Hi…I…um…I've been—Uh…"

Mirabella walked over, holding his hand in both of hers.

"I've been dating Garfield for a while now. He's my boyfriend."

"Well then, come on in, Garfield."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reyes."

Mirabella smiled softly, happy with the acceptance of her adoptive parents of herself and her boyfriend. And Jaime was happy as well, especially since everything went better than planned with his parents.

**Solaluna Island**

**August 21, 00:03**

Lavender had been running for a long while, climbing into a tree to rest. The squad ran underneath her before Lavender leaned back on the limb on the tree and sighed heavily in a short relief.

The silence ran short as someone above her said, "Nice hiding place."

"Ah!" Robin scared her, Lavender almost falling out of the tree if she didn't balance herself. "Stay away from me!" She screamed, starting to climb down.

"Lavender, wait." Robin said, starting down after her.

"How do you know that name?" Lavender questioned, defense tuned her voice.

"Lav…you told us. We're your friends."

Lavender looked up at him, trying to remember.

"I don't remember you..."

"Figures…" Robin chuckled.

"…but, you do seem familiar somehow."

Robin smiled softly, climbing down with Lavender.

"Aren't you gonna run?" He asked.

"No…I feel like…I can trust you." Lavender said, fear lacing her every word.

"And you can. My name's Robin…but you and the team have started calling me Tim."

"Tim? Tim Drake…" Lavender replied in a wondering distance of mind.

"That's it. See? You're starting to remember."

"I…uh…I was just saying a name that came to my mind. I don't have a face."

"_Robin!_"

"Wondergirl, we're over here!"

Lavender hid behind him, scared.

"It's okay, Lavender. They're friends. They won't hurt you."

"Robin…you found her." Batgirl said, almost questioning her sight.

"Yeah, but she's scared. I got her to remember my name…I think."

"Tim…?" Lavender whimpered.

"It's okay, Lavender. You don't have to be afraid."

Lavender started to slowly come from behind Robin, still holding herself as if she would've fell to pieces.

"Lavender…my name's Barbara. Do you…remember that name?"

Lavender thought for a second, thinking hard, but when she looked back up at Batgirl. She shook her head in disappointment of herself.

"I'm sorry. I…don't remember much of anything really." She clamped herself around Robin's arm in fear.

"But…you remember Robin?" Wondergirl questioned.

"I think so."

"She stayed at the mansion with Nightwing and me a few months ago." Robin added.

"I did?" Then Lavender thought about it, trying to remember. After a moment, the memory came back to her in little blips, flashing before herself. Then Lavender stood straight up, staring at Robin. "I did stay with you. I remember."

"You remember him?"

"Yeah…I remember staying at the mansion because I was so stressed about…Um…Stressed about…Huh? I guess I don't _totally _remember."

"It's okay. You don't have to remember right now. But, Lavender, we need to get you off this island and back home." Superboy replied.

"Home? I—I don't want to go home! You can't make me!"

Lavender started to run, but M'Gann mentally pulled her back, Wondergirl catching her in a hug.

"Not that home, Lav! Not that home!" Cassie shouted over Lavender's slight screams of trying to get free.

"I want my mom!" Lavender shouted, sobbing.

Lavender fell to her knees, Cassie following with her arms still around her friend.

Stroking Lavender's hair, Cassie soothed, "I know, Lavender. I know. You're safe."

**Watchtower**

**August 21, 0725**

"_Recognized: Robin-B20, Wondergirl-B21, Batgirl-B16, Superboy-B04, Miss Martian-B05, Venus-B25_." The computer rang.

"Wow…that is a really weird feeling." Lavender said before someone practically tackled her into a hug.

"Lavender, you had us so worried."

It was Aster, relieved that her sister was alive. But Lavender was scared by it, still not remembering her life completely. She pushed away from Aster, falling back on the floor.

"Lavender, it's okay." Aster soothed, kneeling on the ground. "You don't remember me…do you?"

Lavender looked up at Robin, shaking her head as she turned back to Aster.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't." Lavender's voice almost like shattered glass.

"My name is Aster. We were like sisters. We were captured by the same people, the Reach. Do you remember any of that?"

Lavender closed her eyes, trying to remember. As she was about to shake her head, Blue Beetle walked over and Lavender's head hurt.

"Lavender? Lavender, what's wrong?" Cassie questioned.

Lavender's memory started coming back; only it was in blips of when Blue Beetle betrayed the team, only those parts were in her memory. Looking back up, she screamed.

"Get him away from me! Get away!" She continued shouting as Cassie and Aster tried, with no luck, to calm her.

Kid Flash and Mirabella walked out of the room with him, Lavender sobbing into Aster's shirt. Out in the hall, Blue kicked the wall, a small dent forming.

"Jaime!" Mirabella shouted, hugging him. "Jaime, it's okay. She doesn't remember right now. But give her time and she will."

Blue walked a little ways away from his friends, punching the wall without a dent forming this time.

"She thinks I'm a monster! She remembered me betraying you guys! How could I let this happen? How could I let her _die _only to come back and **not **remember anything?" He leaned against the wall hard, sliding down it, holding his head. "Anything…_**Everything **_that we were together…it's all gone. She won't remember."

Bart walked over, sitting next to his friend on the floor.

"Hey…it's all crash. So, Lavender doesn't remember **now**, she will…in time. She just needs some help, is all."

Blue didn't feel any better. He really just wanted to hug Lavender again, he missed her so much after she disappeared back in June. Mirabella felt bad, she missed Lavender too, but she didn't as much as Blue did. Then she walked over, kneeling down in front of her brother.

"Jaime…she remembers Blue Beetle as evil, but I wonder if she remembers Jaime Reyes was under that armor."

"Mirabella, what are you talking about?" Blue questioned.

"I'm talking about Lavender. What if she doesn't remember _you-_you, the one under Khaji's armor?" Mirabella questioned.

"You mean, walk in there as Jaime Reyes, not Blue Beetle?"

"That's right. Come on." Mirabella said, standing up with one of his hands in both of hers.

"I just don't know, Mirabella."

"The worst she can do is scream at you again. Please, Jaime?"

He thought about this for a moment.

"_The Lupita is correct, Jaime Reyes. Suggested tactic: follow the Lupita's suggestion._"

Blue stood up, his armor pulling apart and folding away.

"Let's try it." Jaime said, following the two back inside.

"We thought you-"

"Went to get Jaime, yeah. Yeah, he came in just as Blue was _leaving_." Bart replied, interrupting Aster.

"But…" Then Mirabella rushed over, whispering the plan into Aster's ear. "Oh, okay. Yeah, it's nice to see you, Jaime."

"Aster…?" Lavender's voice was quiet and almost too soft to understand, but Aster understood her name perfectly. "Aster, who is this?"

"Lavender, this is Jaime Reyes. You two were…uh…"

"We dated a little." Jaime finished, kneeling in front of her.

"We did? I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I really wish I could remember, I just…can't. I really am sorry."Jaime gently touched her face, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. Lavender closed her eyes as she felt his hand. "I know that touch."

"You remember?" Mirabella questioned.

"I remember the feeling." She hugged Jaime close. "It must be you."

He hugged her back, happy she was there, holding her again. She started sobbing, Jaime brushing her hair with his hand gently.

"It's okay, Lavender. It's okay."

**Central City**

**August 21, 1035**

A peaceful morning of music practice was interrupted by the hard strum of the guitar echoing throughout the household. The beautiful piano stopped as the strum continued to dull down to nothing.

"Bart? Is everything okay?" Aster questioned.

"No!" Bart snapped, standing up.

"Bart, what's the matter? You were doing so well." Aster complemented, catching his hand.

"Uh…it's this whole _school _thing. I just don't think I'm ready for it yet."

"Is that all it is?" Aster smiled, standing up with Bart's hands in hers. "Bart, it'll be okay. I'm going to the same school. Wally even said he'd bring us in on the first day since that's where he went."

Bart slipped from Aster, only to speed-walk away to his room.

"Bart? Bart, wait…" Aster groaned as she heard the door of his bedroom close and lock. "Great job, Aster…" _Knock, knock, knock…_ Aster opened the door, greeted by, "Oh, hey Artemis."

"Hey, Aster. How is everything?" Artemis greeted, walking inside.

"Not…so good." Aster replied, accidently closing the door on someone. "Oops…so sorry, Mr. Allen."

"It's okay. And Aster, I keep telling you, you're family. Call me Barry."

"Right…sorry, M—Barry. Barry, right, sorry...again."

"It's okay. Hey, where's my grandkid?"

"Up in his room." Aster sighed.

Following Barry inside was Iris, with help from Wally.

"What's Bart doing upstairs?" Iris questioned, sitting on the couch.

"Uh…We were playing music, then he was upset, and he said it was about starting school, but…I don't know." Aster explained, sitting on the piano bench.

"Huh…What happened this morning?"

"Nothing out of—Oh, didn't you hear?"

"I didn't tell them yet. And Nightwing told Batman not to tell the League yet, so Barry won't know." Artemis replied.

"Know what?" Jay questioned, walking in with Joan.

"Well, you know the loss of Lavender hit everyone hard two months ago?"

"Of course. We were all upset to hear about it, she was a good kid." Barry replied.

"She _is _a good kid." Aster corrected.

"Aster, Lavender's gone." Wally said.

"No…Zatanna met with her old friend, finding out Lavender was stranded on the island for the past two months. A team went to save her this morning only to find out that…well…she has no memories. The last thing she remembers is running from the cave her father, Deathstroke, trapped her in and then someone capturing her, Black Beetle."

Nobody said a word, all too shocked by the news. It was a different story in Bart's locked bedroom. Sitting against the door, Bart had thrown his head back in an attempt to keep the tears from coming. Sadly, it failed but he kept his head back until he something caught his eye in his slightly opened closet. Walking over, tears being wiped away, Bart opened the closet. On a hanger was his Kid Flash uniform, which was going to need a new place when the school year began. Bart ripped it off its hanger, throwing the yellow and red disguise on the ground in anger.

"This is all your fault! You stupid…" Bart paused, only to punch the mirrored door of his closet, shattering as his fist made contact. "Ah!" Bart screamed in pain, looking at his broken reflection on his knees afterward.

His memory trailed back to late June, a week after Lavender had sacrificed herself for the Earth.

**June 29:**

Aster watched silently as Bart examined himself in the mirror of his closet. He hadn't noticed her in the doorway yet, smiling thoughtfully at him. Bart was checking himself out in the mirror as he was dressed in the Kid Flash uniform. Twisting his body and craning his neck, and checking around himself in every possible angle, Bart was adorable to Aster. Bart continued not to notice her as he adjusted the red gloves, refastening the boot straps, tightening the new goggles, yet still unsatisfied with himself.

Aster walked over gingerly, "You look great, Bart."

"Oh, Aster!" Bart's face shot up, suddenly turning red under his mask. "Um…thanks."

Bart turned away from her, fiddling with the snack compartment's screws. Aster walked over, noticing how different Bart actually looked in his new disguise. Older, taller…they were almost the same height! Just a few months ago, Aster was standing over him at a foot taller, but not they were almost the same height. Bart's once scrawny frame filled out with lean, firm muscle. His face, once bright and childish, had now shaped into a young man, and suddenly Aster was panged with regret. She had spent so much time trying to help her sisters and running from her past not to notice the subtle changes in Bart's appearance, but the new suit made every one of them glaringly obvious. It kind of made Aster feel she missed out something so important. She walked behind him, resting her chin into his soft hair.

"What's wrong?" Aster questioned, almost muffled by the hair. "I thought you **wanted** to be Kid Flash."

"What I wanted?" Bart repeated in total disbelief, looking up at Aster's eyes in the mirror. "How about everything I've always dreamed about? Being by the Flash's side, having Wally's approval, being part of…" He trailed off, but Aster knew exactly what the ending of that sentence was.

"Being part of a family?" Aster didn't need to question, but she did anyways.

"I don't know!" He shouted, Aster stepping back.

"Bart…" She walked back over, after regaining herself, resting her hands on his shoulders. "What don't you know?"

Bart turned, hugging Aster tightly.

Aster prodded again, "What don't you know?"

Bart shrugged under her, releasing from the hug and extended his arms in an attempt to _scan _himself.

"This…Is it—I don't know—Is it me, Aster? Truly me?"

Aster smiled softly again, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in the auburn hair.

Muffled, Aster replied, "Of course it is, Bart. It has always been who you are."

**August 21**

Bart was broken from the memory as Artemis broke open the locked door. He didn't flinch as he continued his staring contest with his own reflection and holding his bleeding hand.

"Bart?" Aster chirped, making Bart move. She walked over, kneeling next to him. "Bart, what's really going on?"

Bart didn't respond, he just sat there still staring at his reflection in the broken glass.

"Bart? Did I do something? Did I…say something?" Aster questioned.

"I'm just…" He looked behind him, at his family.

Aster looked at them as well, understanding. She stood up, walking over to them.

"Could we have a moment, please? I'll talk to him, okay?" Aster said, everyone leaving them alone. Closing the door, "Now, what were you going to say?"

**C19G13M: That's chapter one! And credit to spockapella for the use of two of their stories. **_**Back to You **_**(July 8****th**** part) and **_**Legacy **_**(June 29****th**** part). Continue to see what happens!**


	2. Retrograde Amnesia What's That

Chapter Two

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor**

**August 21, Noon**

"Well, here we go, Wayne Manor." Tim said, walking inside the mansion.

"Oh, wow. This place is huge!" Lavender returned, spinning around to look at her surroundings fully.

"That's what you said last time you came here." Tim chuckled.

As Lavender continued to spin, she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, my…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I—I—I didn't…I wasn't watching where I was going! Please…I'm so sorry!" Lavender quickly tried to explain, about to run out, but bumped into someone else, sending her back on the floor. Looking up, it was Bruce. "Ah! Please, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

Tim came over, bending down next to Lavender.

"Lavender, it's okay. It was an accident." Tim soothed.

Lavender uncovered her head in confusion.

"So…you're not going to…_hurt _me?"

"Of course not. Are you alright, Alfred?" Tim said, helping Lavender up on her feet again.

"Yes, I believe so. Thank you, Master Drake."

Bending down, Lavender started to help pick up the broken glass from the coffee cup Alfred had originally held.

"Thank you, Ms. Wilson."

"I don't remember your name, but you're welcome." Lavender sighed, careful with the broken pieces.

Alfred was confused, looking up at the other two.

"She lost her memory of everything after Black Beetle captured her. She'll remember soon enough…hopefully." Tim replied, bending down to help, all the while smiling at Lavender.

Lavender returned the smile, "I hope it'll be back soon. I'd really love to remember everything again."

**Central City**

"Bart, please…talk to me?" Aster questioned, holding both of Bart's hands in hers.

Then Aster noticed how bad the bleeding was, grabbing a shirt that had been simply tossed aside.

"Bart…look at me…" Aster demanded gently, turning his face toward hers.

His eyes released tears again, Aster going to wipe them away. Bart hugged Aster closely.

"Aster, I'm sorry. It's just…I thought she was gone forever."

"Oh, Bart, it's okay." Then tears, thick and heavy, ran down Aster's cheeks. "It's okay because I thought she was gone too."

"I just didn't want the same thing happen again to me. Lavender's like my sister, I didn't want her to die."

"And she didn't, Bart. She just…disappeared. But she's back and we have to help her bring her memories back as best we can."

"Yeah…we will."

Aster released, still holding Bart's arms.

"And we'll start tomorrow, huh?" Aster smiled.

Bart wiped away Aster's tears, smiling back.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

The two giggled for a bit before standing up.

"Well, why don't you heal your hand and we can go downstairs to the rest of your family."

"Okay. And you know…they're you're family too."

"I…don't know…_yet_. I mean, they're so nice and everything, but…"

"I understand. Come on."

**El Paso**

Jaime was lying on his bed, thinking about that morning. Lavender was alive, but he was mad that she didn't remember. To him, it was only one person's fault…His own. He was blaming himself for not telling Lavender how he loved her after he was _crashed_. He blamed himself for making Lavender believe it was the scarab talking for him the entire time they were together. But when he thought it all over, those few weeks they _were _together, it made him think.

_Were we really truly together?_ He thought.

His thoughts were finally interrupted from his cell phone ringing. Playing a ringtone that hadn't played for a _very _long time, what seemed like forever. Picking it up, the screen read that it had been Tye.

"Hello?"

"_Jaime?_"

"Tye? I haven't heard from you for a while. Where are you?" Tye never told Jaime where he was hiding. But Jaime always tried to trick his friend.

"_Jaime, you know that won't work me._"

Jaime chuckled, "Worth a shot, hermano."

"_Yeah…I guess._"

"You sure you won't come home? Your mom's worried."

"_Yeah, I know. Heard what you did._"

When Jaime was _crashed, _he returned home with Lavender, but it wasn't to his family. He went to Tye's mom's house. He had reported Maurice Bodaway for the pirated items in his shed, plus the child abuse he had done to Tye. It came back to Jaime like a slap across the face.

"Yeah…I know you didn't want me to, Tye, but…"

"_No, it's okay. Thanks._"

This made Jaime shoot up, sitting up now. This was surprising. Usually Tye would've yelled at him to mind his own business, but _Thanks_?

"Uh…you're welcome. Listen, you don't have to _stay _with your mom, but at least go see her, will ya?"

"_Don't worry, dude. My mom's fine. Your room's a mess though._"

"Yeah, I know. I haven't really—Wait. How'd you…" Trailing off, Jaime turned around. Outside on the tree, Tye was sitting on the branch. Jaime quickly opened the window. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Hey…" Tye jumped into the room through the window. "Sorry. I needed to know if it was true. I found this letter from Lavender explaining everything about what happened. It must be true since you helped stop those things back in June."

"Yeah…" Jaime sat back on his bed, almost missing it.

"What's wrong with you?" Tye questioned, sitting next to Jaime.

"Ugh…it's…Lavender."

"Yeah, heard she died to save Earth."

"Yeah, but she's back now. In fact, she's perfectly healthy…except…" Jaime had to pause, taking a deep breath from the thought of what happened to Lavender, all that happened to her, some of which she doesn't even remember. "…except…she doesn't remember anything. _Anyone_…The last thing she remembers is being napped by the Reach."

"Really? She has no memory…at all? Not even about you?"

"No, she remembers when the Reach took me over, when I betrayed her. But not _me_-me."

"What do you mean?"

"She hugged me, without my armor."

"That's good, right?"

"I guess…"

**Watchtower**

**August 31, 1020**

"_Recognized: Robin-B20, Venus-B25_"

"Why does it say _Venus_ when I come through?"

"That's—That _was_ your name."

"Tim!" Cassie shouted, running over and hugging him.

"Hey, Cassie." He returned.

"Hi…" Lavender waved awkwardly.

"Hey…How are you doing, Lav?"

"Uh…Nothing's really come up…um…uh…"

"Cassie." She finished gently, pointing to herself.

"Right, sorry."

Lavender felt so stupid, she couldn't even remember a simple name like Cassie.

"It's okay. Hey, come on. Everyone's waiting."

"Cool. Come on, Lav."

Lavender nodded before following close behind. Just before they walked into the room, Lavender tugged on Robin's arm, pulling him out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Lav, are you getting another memory?"

"No…And that's the thing. What's wrong with me…exactly? Everyone seems so familiar and so nice, but…I can't remember a dang thing."

"Hey, don't worry. You just have retrograde amnesia."

"Hm…What's retrograde amnesia, Tim?"

"Your pre-existing memories are gone…for now. But you'll have no trouble remembering new ones."

"How can I tell when my memories are fully back?"

"I think I know who you should talk to. There's a person on the League, her name's Black Canary. She helps out a lot with the team. Maybe talking to her can help you."

"Black Canary?"

"Yeah. I'll introduce you later. Come on. Aster's got something planned and they're waiting for us."

"Okay…" Walking into the room, she laid eyes on Conner. Feeling as though she knew him, she tried to ignore it until a strong pain shot through her head, sending her to her knees. "Ugh!"

"Lavender?" Tim questioned, turning around.

"My head…it hurts…ugh…Conner…"

Hearing his name, he walked over and kneeled next to her.

"Lavender, I'm right here."

"No…Conner…"

"I am Conner. Remember, Lavender?"

"It…hurts…"

Hugging Lavender close, "Don't fight it. Just let it come back to you."

In flashes, her memory returned. But only flashes of Conner and herself talking, hanging out, and laughing together. The day her sister's were captured, her lying in bed crying and to have Superboy rush in, breaking the door off its hinges, ran through her head word-for-word.

_Seeing him looking so shocked with the unhinged door in his hands made her laugh weakly._

"_You okay?_" He had asked her.

"_Yeah…I'm as okay as the door._" Lavender had joked.

"_Thanks for rubbing it in._" The door now resting against the wall behind him.

"_You're welcome._" Lavender joked once more.

_After a brief silence, Superboy broke the silence when he asked her a startling question._

"_Do you really want Aqualad dead?_"

"_You're serious?_"

"_Lethally so, and yes, I did make a pun for once._"

Lavender had giggled at the pun, if briefly, and then sighed heavily in defeat.

"_Not really. No one truly deserves to die. It's not real justice that way._" She had admitted to him.

"_Good. I'm mad too, but I don't think I'd be able to kill him after…_"

"_I heard. Don't worry about it. Were you worried I'd try to take revenge on my own?_"

"_I was worried that if something went wrong, you'd try to kill him, and if you succeeded, I wouldn't know how you'd handle that guilt._"

Lavender had shivered at the thought of actually killing someone, imagining the blood on her hands. It had given her nightmares just thinking about it, and even now, rethinking it, remembering the feeling she got when she had thought about it.

"_Revenge isn't worth it._" Superboy had replied to her, the voice echoing away as the pain of returning memory disappeared.

She looked up at Conner, still holding her.

"Conner…?"

"Hey, Lavender. You okay?"

Lavender just pulled herself closer to him, crying.

"I remembered when I said I wanted to kill him. When the Cave blew up and I wanted to kill him. I don't want to kill." Lavender sobbed into Conner's shirt.

"It's okay, Lavender. You don't have to kill anyone at anytime. I promise." Lavender clung to his shirt tighter as if he would move away. "I'm not going anywhere, Lavender. It's okay."

"Wonder why she remembered Conner all of a sudden."

"And you at first glance too." Wondergirl added.

Overhearing the conversation, Mirabella walked over, "Maybe because you and Conner spent so much time with her. But why she doesn't remember me or Aster is beyond me."

"She will, don't worry." Cassie assured.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried if Ivy finds her, she'll try to get Lavender to side with her again."

"You mean like she did before?"

"Maybe worse." Then Mirabella noticed the color of Lavender's face change drastically. "Hey, Tim?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Mirabella?"

"Did Lavender have blueberries at all?"

"Actually yeah. We had blueberry pancakes this morning. Why?"

"Hey, Aster!" Mirabella shouted after her older sister.

"Mirabella? What's wrong?" Aster questioned, stopping just before the zeta tubes.

"Lavender had blueberries for breakfast." Mirabella replied, catching her breathe.

Aster dug into her purse and ran back into the other room, seeing Lavender on the ground and hardly breathing. Sliding on her knees, Aster stopped next to Lavender and jabbed the epipen into Lavender's thigh. After a moment, Lavender shot up to a sitting position and breathing deeply.

"Wha—What happened?"

"You're allergic to blueberries. You were having an allergic reaction to the breakfast you had, blueberry pancakes." Aster replied, returning the epipen to her purse. "How do you feel?"

"A little light headed, I think."

"Here." Aster pulled out a Lifesavers package, handing a piece to Lavender. She looked confused and scared a little. "It's watermelon. You aren't allergic."

Lavender hesitantly took the candy, placing in her mouth.

"Mm…It's good." Lavender hummed, the Lifesaver muffling her voice a little.

"You're favorite flavor is watermelon. You'll be okay now."

"Thank you…um…"

"My name is Aster, remember?"

"Aster, right. I'm sorry."

Aster gripped Lavender's hand.

"You don't ever have to be sorry to me, Lavender. I'm just glad you're still here."

"Really? Nobody's ever _wanted _me around before."

"I know. But I do…We all do." Lavender's eyes started to water, slamming herself against Aster into a hug. Aster, after regaining her balance, hugged her sister back. "I missed you, Lavender. I missed you so much."


	3. First Day of School

Chapter Three

**Central City**

**September 5, 1034**

"Bart, hurry up already! I gotta do my hair still!"

"_Alright, alright! __Un momento__, mi sol!_"

"Seriously?" Bart opened the bathroom door. "You and Jaime both." Aster slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, come on. You like it!"

Bart shrugged and walked down stairs to meet with his cousin.

"Hey, Bart. Ready for your first day of school?"

"Totally! Now…uh…where did I—I can't find my backpack."

"You left it in the living room, Bart! Next to your guitar!"

"Oh, right. Thanks Joan!" Bart called running over to the guitar. His red and yellow backpack leaning against the instrument. "Ha! There you are."

"Glad you found it." Aster chuckled, walking down the stairs. Her hair had been pulled back into a braided bun with a white bun cover holding it together. "What do you think of my outfit?"

Aster had a denim strapless dress on with white leggings, a white vest, denim fashioned tennis shoes, and denim fingerless gloves. She spun around, showing her whole outfit to everyone.

"You look terrific." Bart replied. "What about mine?"

He was still in his pajamas.

"You're joking…right?"

Bart busted out laughing, "Of course I am! I'm not going in my pajamas!"

Aster giggled too. Bart ran up the stairs, disappearing into his room.

"I better go help him." Wally said as he already started up the stairs.

Aster watched Wally disappear before walking into the kitchen to meet the rest of the Allen/West family.

"Nightwing said to give you these." Artemis said, handing Aster an eyeglass case.

"Glasses?" Aster questioned as she opened the black case. "Why would he give me these? I see just fine."

Aster put them on to amuse herself, not noticing any change. But everyone else has noticed the sudden change in her eye color.

"Now I know." Artemis dug out a compact from her purse, handing it to Aster.

"My eyes! They—They're…green…ish."

"They're a hazel color. You look good." Artemis said.

"Thanks."

"_Come on, Bart! You two do not want to be late on your first day of school!_" Wally shouted, descending the stairs.

"_I'm coming! Give me a minute!_" Then a loud thump from upstairs caused Aster to start for the stairs, but stopped when Bart called down, "_I'm crash!_"

Aster sighed in relief before walking over to the piano.

"Well, while we're waiting for him, I'm gonna practice a bit." Aster said before starting to play _Beethoven's Fur Elise_.

**Gotham Academy**

**0740**

A limo pulled up to the outside of the large school. Inside the vehicle, Tim was trying to convince Lavender to appear on the first day, to try.

"Lavender, you'll be fine. Bruce made sure we had mostly the same classes together so you won't be alone all day."

"I—I just don't know, Tim. I'm terrified. You said you know about my past. What makes you so sure that I'll be okay today?"

"I will be with you. All day, right there. I'll explain to the teachers about your…situation."

"No! No one can _ever _know about my father! Please, Tim!"

"I—I—I wasn't talking about _that _situation. I meant your retrograde amnesia."

Lavender blushed hard, embarrassed, "Right…Of course. I'm so sorry, Tim."

"It's okay. I understand the reasoning of not telling anyone about your family. Trust me."

"Alright." Lavender took a deep breath. "But what if I want to leave?"

"We'll call Bruce and he'll send Alfred to pick you up, but let's hope that won't happen, okay?"

Lavender looked out the window of the limo, seeing all the teens standing around. Turning back to Tim, seeing his blue eyes darting back into her green ones, she felt safe. She trusted him and took a deep breath.

"Alright. I—I—I want to try. Good bye, Alfred."

"Master Drake, do take care of her. She is a sweet girl."

"Of course, Alfred. Bye. See you after school."

Then the two stepped out of the limo and two girls, sitting on a bench, noticed Lavender. They stopped them as they walked past.

"Hey…" One greeted. Her blonde hair in a pigtail.

"Um…" Lavender raised a book in front of her face. "Hi…" She whispered.

"It's okay. My name's Alise, kind of like Beethoven's Fur Elise. What's your name?"

"Uh…um…" Lavender looked at Tim, who had nodded to her to answer. Lavender lowered the book. "I'm…Lavender."

"Lavender…Such a pretty name. Welcome to Gotham Academy, Lavender."

"T—Thank you…Alise."

"No problem. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come and find me. Any friend of Tim Drake's is a friend of mine."

"Hmm? Thank you." Lavender smiled.

"Of course. Oh, this is my twin sister, Alice."

"Hi, Lavender. Nice to meet you. Are you new to Gotham?" The other girl greeted, brown hair in a pigtail.

"Uh…Kind of…I think."

"You think?" Alice questioned.

"She has retrograde amnesia. Doesn't really remember a lot." Tim replied.

"Oh, you poor thing. Well, I hope you remember soon." Alise hoped.

"Me too. It's so hard since I don't remember really anything from the past few months…actually…the last couple of years really."

"Years? That's a lot of memory to forget." Alice said.

"Yeah…but I'm sure it'll come. I apparently met Tim before. He and his family have been taking care of me lately."

"Do you…not remember your family?"

"Uh…Well…um…" Lavender started making a circle in the dirt with her foot, scared and shutting down.

"She remembers…but she doesn't want to talk about it, Alise."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I—I didn't mean to upset you." That's when the bell rang. "Maybe we'll have lunch together, huh?"

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Alise…Alice." Lavender said, starting to walk away with Tim. "I hope no one else asks me that question today. I wouldn't be able to get through."

"It's alright, Lavender. I'll be right there with you."

"Thank you so much, Tim. You all have been so nice to me."

"Of course, you're family, Lavender." Lavender felt her heart stop short, shocked that someone called her family. "Here we are, science room. Lavender?"

"Huh?" She snapped from her pang of shock.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah…Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Lavender smiled, following Tim inside the classroom.

**Watchtower**

**0750**

"Ah-oh!" Mirabella screamed, pinned again by her friend, Barbara. "Ow…"

"Sorry, Mirabella. I really thought you were going to get me that time."

"It's okay." Barbara helped her up. "I've still got a lot to learn. Do you know when Night—I mean…Richard will be back?"

"Sorry, Mirabella. No, I'm not sure."

"Oh, okay…" Then she noticed Garfield running over. "Oh, hey, Garfield. Where's the fi—Ah!"

Garfield cut Mirabella off, pulling her away. Barbara shrugged it off and walked away.

"Garfield, where are we going? I was kind of in the middle of training back there."

"Yeah, and we're late for class!"

"Class? What are you talking about?"

"It's the first day of school, remember? Dr. Carr has been waiting for us. Come on."

"What? Oh…um…yeah…I totally forgot. Hello, Mirabella…" Mirabella said, hitting the side of her head the way M'Gann used to do.

Garfield stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Hello, Mirabella_? Don't tell me you're going to start that."

"I was hoping to…Is it okay? I mean, I know where it came from and…"

Garfield wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a short kiss, just long enough to interrupt her.

"It's perfect. I think it's cute when you say it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Mirabella's giggling smile faded into a frown. "Mirabella…everything okay?"

"Huh? Uh…To tell you the truth, Garfield…no. I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

Mirabella pulled away.

"Do you remember when Dr. Carr took Lavender and Aster in as daughters a few months ago?"

"Yeah, he and his wife were attacked. What about it?"

"What if he blames me and my sisters, you know, for everything? I don't want to see him five days a week and have him be mad at me every single day."

"Mirabella, he would never think that. It wasn't your fault."

"But what if he does?" Mirabella stomped.

"There you two are. You're late. Come on, I know it's the first day and everything, but we gotta get started." Dr. Carr said, walking over.

Mirabella hid behind Garfield as much as she could.

"Mirabella…" Garfield groaned.

"What's wrong with Mirabella?" Dr. Carr questioned.

"She's afraid you'll blame her for what happened to you and Lydia all those months ago." Garfield explained.

"What?" Carr chuckled. "Mirabella, it wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you."

"R—Really?" Mirabella almost whispered.

"Of course not." Mirabella smiled, happy she wasn't to blame for what happened in the past. "Now…should we get to our lesson?"

"Okay!" Mirabella said before racing down the hall with Garfield right behind.

**Wayne Manor**

**0220**

Stepping from the limo, Lavender looked around. Everything was too strange for her. Her memory loss made her desperate for answers. What had happened to her? How did she end up on that island she had been saved from? Where…was her friend?

"Vir…gil…" Lavender said to herself, remembering him.

"Lavender? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm okay, Mr. Wayne. Thank you."

"Hmm…There's someone at the Watchtower for you."

"The…Watch…tower?"

"Yes. I'll have Tim bring you right after he changes."

"Ready, Bruce!" Robin called, running back into the room.

"Good. Lavender, I will see you tonight."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. Bye." Just before Lavender had disappeared behind the Grandfather clock with Robin, she called, "Bye, Alfred!"

They raced down the stairs, Lavender not stopping until she had ran through the zeta tube. On the other side, a familiar person she had wished to see again was waiting in a chair across the way.

"There you are. Lavender, you should've waited for me." Robin said, coming through the zeta tube. Then he noticed someone walking over, "Oh, hey, Virgil!"

"Hey. Thanks for bringing her safely."

"No problem. Sorry you weren't told earlier."

"It's fine. I was on a mission anyways."

"Vir…gil?" Lavender questioned.

"Hey, Lavender."

Lavender dropped the books she was holding and hugged Virgil, crying.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

"Guess that answers our question."

"Jaime! I didn't know you were going to be too." Robin said, high-fiving his friend.

"Yeah, I thought I'd stop by to see how Lavender was doing."

"Oh, Virgil, I went to school today!"

Everyone starred at her like she was crazy or something.

"She…Uh…She never went to school after…you-know-what happened." Virgil replied before turning back to Lavender. "How was it? Everything go okay?"

"Yeah. Tim and I have all the same classes together…Most of them anyways. He has study when I have to go talk to this…therapist, Ms. Dinah Lance about my memory."

"Good. Did you get any memories back yet?"

"Not a lot. When I talked to her, I kept feeling this strange…**thing **inside of me. And this weird thing happened. When I walked in the room, there was this wilting flower on the window, but when I left, it had bloomed. Just all of a sudden it stood up as if it was just blooming."

"That's a good thing. That means you still have-"

"Your incredible sense of sight." Robin interrupted.

"No. I meant her powers. She still has her powers."

"Powers? I…have _powers_?"

"Virgil, she wasn't told yet." Robin said, smacking his forehead.

Jaime walked over, gently taking her hand, "You have the power over plants, Lav."

"Plants? You mean like…flowers and trees and…"

"Yes. You used to be able to make these giant vines pop from the ground and you saved me with a blue rose and…"

"I…saved you?"

"Uh…Yeah, but that's not the point. You have powers."

"Powers…" The three guys thought she would start screaming and yelling about it, but instead she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Cool…"

Lavender ran down the hall, finding the green house area she knew they had kept, but wasn't allowed into without a Leaguer. She stepped inside and kneeled on the grass. A brush of her hand across the fresh grass, Lavender smiled. But it had soon disappeared.

"_So many years have passed, the dew is still on the roses. I left my childhood in a garden green._" She started walking on her toes as the guys had walked in. "_Come in the garden and look at the trees. I used to play there when I was a child. Squirrels and birds, little fairies settled down there long ago. Come in the garden and…_" Lavender drifted off as she came across the holographic statue of Venus. Kneeling on in front of it, Lavender read aloud, "Venus, a true friend and a true hero."

"Lav, everything okay?" Virgil questioned.

"Who—Who is this? She's…so…familiar."

"That's Venus, that's you."

"Me? But…why don't I remember? What happened to me?"

"I think we need to go sit down for this." Jaime replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Just as the four had gotten to the lobby, the lights had shut off and the doors had sealed shut. Darkness surrounded them as a scream emitted around them. After a moment, Robin had pulled out a flashlight, flicking it on. Pointing toward his friends, Lavender seemed to have disappeared.

"Lavender, where'd you go?" He questioned.

"Down here…"

Looking down, Lavender had bent down into a ball, crying into her knees. Jaime bent down next to her, startling her as he gently touched her shoulders.

"It's okay. You're safe with us." He soothed.

Lavender crashed herself into him, crying gently.

"Scans show the power core is ruptured. It's nonoperational. We have to get there and fix it." Robin explained.

"We can't for the League?" Virgil questioned.

"No, there isn't any waiting for the League. The zeta's down and our com-links are down too. We're the only ones here to fix it. And if we wait for the League to _notice _that we're trapped, we'll probably be out cold by then." Robin explained, trying to find a way out.

"I might know the answer to this already, but…why would we be out cold?" Virgil questioned.

"The oxygen levels are dropping…fast. Without power, the oxygen system is shut off."

"We're gonna die?" Lavender questioned.

Robin sighed, bending down to her eye level, "No…we're not going to die, Lavender." He stood up again, "We'll just take the ventilation ducts to the power core, fix it, and then we'll call the League. Come on."

They climbed into the ducts, following Robin.


	4. Never Leave

Chapter Four

**Central City**

**1430**

Opening the door, Bart walked in with Aster in follow. Both covered in ketchup smears, and gum was stuck in Bart's hair while Aster had bread crumbs tangled in her hair.

"I still can't believe she could shoot ketchup packets over six rows of seats and still hit us." Aster sighed, wiping her face on her sleeve.

Joan and Jay were sitting in the living room when they walked in. Their happy emotion had faded quickly as they set sights on the two teens.

"Oh…What happened to you?" Joan questioned.

"A girl named Ava Greenwich happened." Bart groaned, letting his backpack slip off and hit the floor with a thump.

Aster went to pull the wad of gum from Bart's hair, but her fingers got stuck in the sticky substance.

"Uh-oh…" Aster mumbled.

"Let's get you two cleaned up." Joan said, leading the two down the hall.

"I'll make some hot chocolate for you both."

"Thanks, Jay." The two teens said, disappearing into the bathroom.

Afterward, the two had changed clothes and sat at the table with their hot chocolate. The silence was deafening to Aster. She stood up, got a plastic cup from the cabinet, and sat back down.

"What's with the plastic cup?" Bart questioned, sitting up in curiosity.

"Huh? Oh…um…I was thinking of Lavender. When the three of us were quiet and had nothing to talk about, I'd find this plastic cup and sing this song."

"Cool…"

**Watchtower**

**Power Core Room, 1500**

Climbing out of the ventilation system, Lavender crashed onto the ground.

"Ow…That was a lot farther than I thought it would be." Lavender groaned, sitting up.

She looked up when a hand was out reached, Jaime.

"You okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Uh…No…" She took the gentle hand. "I don't think so…Thank you—uh…"

"Jaime…We used to be…good friends before you…uh…_disappeared._"

"Oh…I'm sorry I don't remember you. It's slowly coming back though…I think."

"It's okay." Jaime chuckled. "I just hope you'll be okay."

"I'm gonna start on the power core reboot. Virgil, can you get ready to juice the core? It might need a jump start."

"I got it covered!" Virgil ran over to the power core, ready to blast it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lavender questioned, walking over behind Robin.

"No. Sorry, Lavender, but you won't be help without your memory. Neither will you, Jaime."

"It's fine." Jaime said before resting a hand on Lavender's shoulder. "Why don't we go sit down, so we're not in their way?"

"Sure." Lavender replied, following Jaime to the other side of the room, sitting down with him on the floor.

It was quiet if you ignored the sounds of typing on the computer, and zapping of electricity to the power core.

"Jaime?"

"Hmm…Yeah, Lavender?"

"Since we're just sitting here, could you—I mean, since we were good friends and all—_could _you tell me what happened to me?"

"Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea, Lav. I mean, I might not be the one to ask…exactly.

"Please, Jaime? I want to know everything." She gently touched his hand, not actually noticing. "Please?"

Jaime slid his hand from hers, "I just don't think it's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see…Uh…"

"It's okay. I know it's hard." Lavender pulled her knees to her chest. "It's hard for me too. Everyone's been so nice to me and everything, I almost forget how hard it must be."

"Wha—What do you mean?"

"Well, Tim said that I was missing for almost two months. That…it hit everyone pretty hard. But…what happened to me? Why did I disappear?"

Jaime was going to try to answer but then Virgil walked over.

"Everything okay over here?"

"Yeah, we were just talking to try to pass the time. How's the power core?" Jaime replied.

"Not so good. Rob's trying to get a signal out to Batman or one of the League. Not much luck so far."

"What about Aster?" Lavender questioned.

"What do you mean?" Jaime questioned.

"Uh…I don't know. She just…came to mind."

"No, that's brilliant! Aster's powers are over light! And it'd be almost dark in Central City right about now. If we can shine a light over Central City bright enough to attract Aster's attention, she could tell Flash and the League!" Virgil explained.

"Really? That was good? I was only thinking of Aster, she's been trying to be helpful."

**El Paso**

**1600**

The door bell rang twice and Mirabella was almost immediately down the stairs. Opening the door, she hugged who was there. It was Garfield and M'Gann, but she hugged Garfield.

"Garfield!" She let go. "Hey. Hey, M'Gann. Come on in." She welcomed.

"Thanks, Mirabella. I'm glad I'll finally meet your family." M'Gann said, walking in behind Garfield.

"Mami, Papi, M'Gann and Garfield are here." Mirabella said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Garfield. How are you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Reyes. I'm good. This is my sister, M'Gann."

"Nice to finally meet you, M'Gann. I've heard so much."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Reyes. Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Hey, where's Jaime? I thought he was supposed to be home by now?" Mr. Reyes questioned.

"He isn't home? He must still be visiting Lavender." Mirabella replied as she started setting the table.

"When we heard about Lavender being alive still, we couldn't believe the emotional turn around on Jaime."

"_Emotional turn around_?" M'Gann questioned Mrs. Reyes.

"Yeah, when Lavender was pronounced dead, it was as if something had killed Jaime a little." Mr. Reyes replied.

"He really liked Lavender. It hit him the most." Mirabella added, setting a glass the table with a sigh. "I'm glad she's back. I just hope they'll be back together."

**Central City**

**1610**

Aster and Bart had gone to her bedroom to talk while Jay and Joan started on dinner. Bart and Aster had been in his room for the past few months, so walking into her room, Bart was almost frozen. The walls had been repainted to be half day and the other half night. The window seat was now her bed, curtains pulled back on the walls. A whole wall was outlined with two shelves with another on top of them, her desk between them.

"Bart, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's just—Wow, your room."

"Yeah, I've been working on it. Jay said I could do this a while ago, when I first moved in. Cool, huh?"

"Um…yeah. I like it. You really sleep there?" Bart questioned, pointing at the window seat.

"Yeah. I decided to make it my bed since I kept falling asleep there." She replied, sitting on the comfy spot.

Bart followed, sitting cross legged. Aster looked—no, drifted into thought as she stared out the window. They were awfully quiet, so quiet you could probably hear a needle drop on the floor. Bart felt awkward just sitting there so he gently touched Aster's hand, breaking her train of thought.

"Aster, everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about Lavender. It'll never be the same, even with her around again."

"Her memory's gone for now. It'll come back."

"Even _if _it does, Bart, she'll never be the same. Everything will be like hitting reset for her."

"Maybe…that's a good thing."

"You think?"

"She didn't exactly have the best life. The Reach kidnapped her, her boyfriend was turned evil and they never even got back together."

"What do you mean? Of course they did. After we saved Jaime from the Reach, they were…"

"No, they didn't. Lavender wasn't sure if Jaime was dating her or if the scarab had already taken over him, so they never were together again. Jaime never told her the truth. He was going to, but we got caught up with the Light/Reach summit and in the crystallize energy destroying the Earth that he never got the chance."

"And when Lavender sacrificed her life for mine…" Aster didn't have to finish.

"Yeah…" Bart simply replied.

It was that deadly silence once again between them. But it didn't last long since a bright light shined through the window.

"What is that?" Aster questioned.

**Watchtower**

**1625**

"Yes, it's working!" Robin shouted.

They had used the Watchtower's telescope to point down at Central City, Virgil creating the light source bright enough to notice.

"Is it really?" Lavender questioned.

"Yeah. Hopefully, the League will be here soon."

"Ugh…My head feels funny." Lavender said quietly.

"Lav, are you okay?" Jaime questioned.

"I…I don't…" Lavender passed out, Jaime catching her.

"What happened?" Virgil questioned, still shining the light, now in a S.O.S coding.

"Lavender passed out!"

"She must not have been getting enough oxygen. We've been up a while." Robin said, and then remembered. "Virgil, cut the light! The oxygen's getting eaten up."

Virgil cut the signal, running over to the others.

"How is she?" He questioned.

"Let's just hope Aster got the message." Robin replied.

**Central City**

**1627**

Running down the stairs, Aster ran into someone, falling back.

"Whoa, Aster, where's the fire?" It was Barry.

"Gramps, there's this light outside and…"

"It's the night, Bart. What light?"

"Just come on!" Aster said, pulling Barry outside.

A bright light almost blinded him, blinking on and off from the sky.

"What the…That's an S.O.S signal."

"An S.O.S…in the sky?" Bart questioned.

"That's the position the Watchtower should be in. Something must be wrong."

"Like what?" Aster questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

Both changed already, Aster said, "Well, Lavender's supposed to be up there. I'm going."

"Me too, Gramps."

"Fine, come on."

**Watchtower**

**1735**

The bay doors were forced open as Flash, Iridiven, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Batman, Dick, and Captain Adam entered the Watchtower.

"Looks like the power core is on the fritz again, Batman." Flash observed.

"Whoever is up here is probably in the observatory room." Captain Adam pointed out.

"Right, let's go." Batman acknowledged.

Finally getting through the doors to the power core room, all four of the teens had passed out. Iridiven ran straight for Lavender, who was next to Jaime.

"Lavender?" She questioned.

The lights flickered on, Captain Adam fixing the power core.

"They must've passed out from the lack of oxygen." Flash said.

"But…they'll be okay…r—r—right?" Iridiven questioned.

"Of course. We just have to get them to the med-ward." Flash replied, picking up Jaime.

**Watchtower, Med-ward**

**1900**

Iridiven fell asleep, waiting for Lavender to wake up. Bart, removing his mask, was waiting for any one of the teens to wake up. The four adults were in the hallway, talking about what happened to the power core. Finally, there were a few groans from across the room. All three of the guys had begun to wake up.

Bart ran to the doorway, "The guys are waking up."

Walking into the room, "Ugh…What happened?" Robin questioned.

"How you doing?" Dick questioned, sitting on the bed.

"D—Dick? What happened?"

"The power turned off and you four passed out from lack of oxygen."

"Uh…right. I guess Lavender's idea worked."

"Lavender's idea?" Captain Adam questioned.

"The S.O.S signal on Central City."

"So, that _was _you guys." Flash smiled.

"Yeah…What about the others?"

"We're okay." Virgil replied.

"Yeah, I think so. Lavender?" Jaime questioned.

"She's still out." Bart replied.

"She went out first." Robin groaned.

"But…she **will **be okay, right?" Jaime questioned.

"Of course. She might just be out until tomorrow." Batman replied.

Then a ringtone started to echo in the room.

"Oh, that's…me." Jaime said, pulling out his cell and answering it. "Hey, mom…Sorry, there was an emergency on the Watchtower…"

**El Paso**

**1905**

"Emergency on the Watchtower? Are you okay?"

"_Yes, mom, I'm okay._"

The conversation drew everyone's attention.

"Well, are you coming home?...Okay, be careful. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye."

After she had hung up the phone, M'Gann questioned, "Is everything okay?"

"The power core on the Watchtower turned off so he was trapped there. Everything's okay now. Some of the League got there and turned on the power."

"Oh, when's he going to be here?" Mirabella questioned.

"He's not coming home tonight. He said that he, Lavender and two others passed out. He's alright, but he wants to stay with Lavender tonight."

**Watchtower**

Jaime was the only one left in the Watchtower med-ward. He laid on another bed, watching Lavender lay in her bed quietly.

"Don't worry, Lavender. I'll be here when you wake up…I promise, you'll never be alone again." Jaime said gently, drifting to sleep.


End file.
